Tetsuo Lives
by Discgirl
Summary: Tetsuo's alive and well and in Hikari, where he meets the weird Nobuyuki, and the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. I've updated Read and review.
1. crush

AKIRA  
  
1 Tetsuo Lives  
  
'Kaneda! Kaori help me! What's happening to me? Oh my God everything's so dark, I can't see, I CAN'T SEE!'  
  
'Keep moving Tetsuo, you'll find your way'  
  
'Kiyoko, is that you? Takashi, Masaru, where are you? I can't see you,'  
  
'You'll find the light'.  
  
'No Kaori's dead! Oh I've killed her, it's my fault, IT'S ALL MY FAUUULLLTTT!'  
  
Tetsuo opened his eyes quickly, he was covered in sweat. Had he dreamt the whole thing? The accident, the children, the experiments, the final battle. He must have done. His head ached though, like a severe throbbing in his temples, like the pain he had 'dreamt' about.  
  
"A hangover of course," he said happily, "I must have drank too much and passed out here and dreamt the whole thing."  
  
"Hate to break it to ya kid, but this ain't no dream,"  
  
Tetsuo looked across to where the voice came from to see a man about forty years old, leaning on a mailbox and smoking a cigar, he was wearing glasses and a long, dirty overcoat and a brown pork pie hat.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Tetsuo,  
  
"#32, but you can call me Nobuyuki, Tetsuo," he said, outing the cigar on the mailbox.  
  
"How do you know my name?" asked Tetsuo  
  
"I read your mind, how else do ya think? And I'm sorry but it's all true you did kill Yamagata and Kaori, you almost killed Kaneda too, if it wasn't for Kiyoko, Takashi and Masaru you would've done," said Nobuyuki.  
  
"I did? Oh my God Kaori, Yama, because of me? Where am I?" asked Tetsuo,  
  
"You're in Hikari," said Nobuyuki, helping Tetsuo to his feet, "It's the only place strong enough to hold our kind."  
  
"What do you mean our kind?" asked Tetsuo,  
  
"Oh come on Tetsuo, don't act like a dumbass, we're all here for the same reason, we all have psychic powers that are too much for normal human beings to handle, too much for Earth, so they send us here," replied Nobuyuki,  
  
"And what exactly is Hikari?" asked Tetsuo, he looked at his right arm, it was back to normal, not the metal arm he had fashioned in the stadium. "Hey my arm, it's back."  
  
"In Hikari you return to your true form, nothing artificial, like that metal arm you made yourself, you're just a normal teenage boy again now, well not quite normal," said Nobuyuki, "As for Hikari, it's a prison of sorts that holds people with strong psychic powers like you and me and like jail you get a sentence that you must serve here,"  
  
"Where are those weird wrinkled kids? I heard them a while back, but I couldn't see them," said Tetsuo.  
  
"The Espers are in a different place from this Tetsuo, much nicer. This place is for criminals. Those kids sacrificed themselves to save Kaneda and Neo-Tokyo, they're heroes." Said Nobuyuki.  
  
"Heroes, HEROES! Bullshit! It was those kids that got me into this mess in the first place. It's their fault I'm here! I'm getting out of here I'm going home," said Tetsuo, starting to run away. When Nobuyuki saw this he began to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Tetsuo angrily.  
  
"There's no escape Tetsuo, you can only go when you're deemed fit to enter normal society again, I've been here eleven years and I'm still not ready and for what you've done you'll be here a very long time," said Nobuyuki,  
  
"What could you've done that's so bad that it got you stuck here for over eleven years?" asked Tetsuo. Nobuyuki didn't answer, he just led Tetsuo to a door across the street, he took a key out of his pocket and un- locked the door. Tetsuo walked inside and looked around, it looked so familiar, like the house he had once lived when he was a child with his real parents. He snapped out of his trance and turned to face Nobuyuki.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode," said Nobuyuki, taking off his coat and hat and placing them on a stand.  
  
"So why'd you bring me here?" asked Tetsuo,  
  
"Well, unless you'd rather sleep in the street," said Nobuyuki,  
  
"Are you inviting me to stay?" asked Tetsuo,  
  
"Of course, after all Kaneda was the only person you could really depend on wasn't he? Well he's not here, so you'll have to stay here with me," replied Nobuyuki,  
  
"Thanks," said Tetsuo. No-one apart for Kaneda had ever been this nice to him. All of a sudden the door to the kitchen opened and a young girl, about Tetsuo's age walked out. She was very slim and had long black hair.  
  
"Uncle Nobuyuki, you're back," she said, giving him a hug. She looked over towards Tetsuo and smiled at him.  
  
"Who's your friend?" she asked,  
  
"This is Tetsuo Shima, he's new here and doesn't have anybody so he's staying with us," said Nobuyuki,  
  
"Excellent," said the girl, she walked over to Tetsuo and placed her hand under his chin, "You're a cute one, what're you in for?"  
  
"Mass destruction of Neo-Tokyo," replied Tetsuo,  
  
"My, aren't you a naughty boy?" she said rubbing her arms up and down his shoulders. Tetsuo grabbed her arms and pulled them off him,  
  
"And you are?" said Tetsuo,  
  
"Masyo," replied the girl.  
  
"O.K Masyo, could you not touch me please," said Tetsuo trying to push her away. Masyo smiled at Tetsuo and then walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Who the hell was that?" asked Tetsuo,  
  
"My niece," said Nobuyuki, "Well not exactly my niece. She was abandoned by her parents, I took her in".  
  
Tetsuo sighed, he knew exactly how Masyo felt, even though he couldn't remember his real parents, he knew how it felt to be un-wanted and abandoned by the people who were supposed to love you more than anything. 


	2. at first sight

Masyo stuck her head out from the kitchen door.  
  
"Tetsuo, you hungry" she said, still staring at him.  
  
"Starving" said Tetsuo, he was as well. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten, "I guess with all the clown mauling, bike exploding, powers awakening, looking for Akira, fighting my best friend and destroying Neo- Tokyo and killing thousands, I must have forgotten to eat" he said to himself. Tetsuo turned around to face Nobuyuki, who was staring at him weirdly.  
  
"Do I have something hanging from my nose?" said Tetsuo irritated,  
  
"No" said Nobuyuki, "you just remind of some-one that's all." Tetsuo stared at Nobuyuki with a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"How old are you anyway Tetsuo?" shouted Masyo from the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be sixteen in July!" Tetsuo shouted back.  
  
"What a coincidence, that's the same age as….." said Masyo, before she was interrupted by Nobuyuki saying "So Masyo, dinner ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah come and get it!" she shouted, "Tetsuo I hope you're as hungry as you said you were"  
  
"Why are we having?" asked Tetsuo,  
  
"Steak, Fries, fried Egg and Mushrooms" said Masyo. Tetsuo's stomach rumbled like it had never before. Steak. He had never eaten Steak in his life. When he was with Kaneda he didn't know what the hell he used to eat, but one thing was for sure it wasn't Steak. Tetsuo sat down at the table, picked up the knife and fork and began to devour the food before Nobuyuki and Masyo even sat down. Tetsuo was eaten like a pig, like he had never eaten before.  
  
"Shit boy, don't they feed you where you come from?" asked Nobuyuki,  
  
"Well where I grew up, you had a choice of Salmonella and Fries or a knuckle sandwich, so Kaneda and I found our own food," said Tetsuo in between mouthfuls.  
  
"Who's Kaneda?" asked Masyo starting to eat her own food.  
  
"My……friend," hesitated Tetsuo, "Got any beer?"  
  
"For you? No. You're fifteen for Christ's sake" said Nobuyuki.  
  
Normally Tetsuo would've said something back, but Steak meals, a warm place to stay, Tetsuo needed Nobuyuki a lot more than Nobuyuki needed him. Without Kaneda and his powers temporally out of action, he wouldn't survive long on his own, so he decided to keep quiet.  
  
With dinner over and done with, Tetsuo sat back in the chair and relaxed, patting his stomach, he had never had a meal like that in his life.  
  
"Did you like my food Tetsuo?" asked Masyo, fishing for compliments. Tetsuo sat up and stared at Masyo. She was pretty o.k. sure she was a little annoying, but she was one hell of a cook and she kinda reminded him of Kaori. Tetsuo had to focus of something else, thinking of Kaori just made his heart ache with a pain he had never felt before in his life. He thought he should pay Masyo a compliment, who knows being nice might even suit him.  
  
"It was great thanks. I never had a meal like that before," he said.  
  
Nobuyuki sniffed Tetsuo and turned completely nauseous.  
  
"Masyo, why don't you run Tetsuo a nice bath? I'm sure he could use one" he said.  
  
"Actually I'm fine" said Tetsuo,  
  
"Please I insist" said Nobuyuki.  
  
"Do you want me to scrub his back too?" asked Masyo, running her fingertips up and down Tetsuo's shoulder. Tetsuo leaned away from Masyo, he wasn't used to this much affection, not even from Kaori.  
  
"No, just the bath thank you" said Nobuyuki, quite aware of Masyo's flirting.  
  
Tetsuo sat down in the hot bath, it was wonderful. Masyo picked his clothes up off the floor.  
  
"Jacuzzi Tetsuo?" she said,  
  
"No!" he shouted, "No Jacuzzi. You're not getting in this tub with me. Do you always come on this strong?"  
  
"A whirlpool bath Tetsuo. You look like you need to relax" said Masyo flipping a switch causing a mass of bubbles to pour out the side of the bath.  
  
"Hey, woah" said Tetsuo, pushing his hands against the bubbles like a little child. Masyo smiled and walked out of the bathroom. "Bubbles, this is so cool. Where I grew up, if we wanted a Jacuzzi like this we had to fart in the tub," he started to laugh.  
  
After Tetsuo had finished in the bath and was fully dried and clothed, Masyo came in and sat next to him. Nobuyuki was busy in the kitchen.  
  
"You got a girlfriend back on Earth?" she said, making her way closer, to him and placing her hand on his knee.  
  
"Did have" he said quietly, "But I killed her" he strained to stop tears running down his face. He hated it when girls saw him cry, it made him feel less of a man.  
  
"Oh you poor guy, you need to relax" she said slowly moved her hand up his leg closer to his groin. Tetsuo noticed what she was doing.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked astonished.  
  
"I'm gonna give you a hand-job. That should relax you" she said seductively. Normally Tetsuo would have jumped at the chance to have a pretty girl do that to him, but he didn't feel right. He jumped up quickly.  
  
"I'm going out for some fresh air" he said, walking out the door.  
  
Tetsuo walked slowly around the town, his hands in his pockets. This place was worse than Neo-Tokyo. Crack heads, prostitutes, the scum of the Earth and they were all there for the same reason he was, except that not one of them was even half as powerful as he was. He sighed, with his destructive powers put out of action, he felt like he did when he was in Kaneda's gang – a no-body. He noticed a bar just in-front of him, he could use a drink, so he walked in. It was the pits, it made the Harukiya bar look like the White House. He walked to the bar and was just about to order when he glanced over to his left and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life huddled over the bar, looking completely depressed. She had short brown hair, about the same length as his hair, beautiful eyes, she was wearing a skimpy red PVC vest top, a sleeveless denim jacket, a black leather skirt, black leather shoulder length gloves, stockings with suspenders and ankle length boots. She looked like a prostitute, but she was so beautiful. Tetsuo walked over to her.  
  
"Hi, can I get you a drink?" he asked smiling at her. The girl looked at him and huffed.  
  
"I don't think so junior" she said nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm Tetsuo, I just got here" he said  
  
"Congratulations" she said sarcastically.  
  
"And you are?" he said hopefully.  
  
"Out of your league!" she snapped, she picked up her bag and walked out the door.  
  
"Jeez! What's her problem?" said Tetsuo watching her leave.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED SOON 


	3. rejection

Tetsuo seemed to walk around Hikari forever, he trudged through the dirt staring down at the floor unable to get that beautiful girl from the bar out of is mind. What was wrong with him? Maybe he shouldn't answer that question. He liked girls of course, what fifteen year old boy didn't, but there was something different about this girl, he only said three sentences to her yet he felt like he knew her. She was beautiful, rude but beautiful. Then again he was no gentleman. He was just some psychotic freak who killed his girlfriend and whose only friends at the moment were a weird telepathic drunk and a young flirt who wanted to give him a hand-job within a few minutes of meeting him. Then he remembered how he met Kaori in school, within a few minutes of meeting her they were making out in the staff room and a few minutes after that she had her head in his lap. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared up at the sky, it was starting to get dark. He made his way back to Nobuyuki's house and slowly walked inside. As soon as she saw him walk in Masyo came rushing up to him and flung her arms around him. "Oh my God Tetsuo! Where have you been? I was so worried about you," she said, holding on to him. "Masyo, you're not my sister and we only met a few hours ago, how can you be worried about me?" said Tetsuo, pushing her away. "Because I like you Tetsuo," she said smiling. Tetsuo looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. "You don't even know me Masyo," he said, walking away from her. "I don't have to know you to know that you're cute," replied Masyo. "You think I'm cute?" said Tetsuo, turning around and looking at Masyo strangely. "Of course I do. You're like the cutest boy I've ever seen, you have lovely blue eyes," smiled Masyo, walking over to Tetsuo seductively. "Yeah," said Tetsuo, "it's a shame that they're hazel." "Tetsuo have you ever been with a girl before?" asked Masyo. "That's my business Masyo! God!" said Tetsuo in disbelief, "Jeez do you always come on this strong?" Masyo walked up close to Tetsuo and wrapped her arms around him and gently run her forefinger down the center of his face passed his nose and across his lips. "Come Tetsuo, Nobuyuki would never know," Masyo whispered in his ear. "Have you got a condom?" "Masyo no! Fucking you isn't going to make me feel better, well I mean it would but I." Tetsuo hesitated. He looked around the room not knowing what to do and then he thought to himself was he crazy? A beautiful was throwing herself at him and he was turning her down. Girls never threw themselves at him, Kaneda and Yamagata maybe, but not him. "Do you not think I'm pretty enough Tetsuo is that it?" Masyo said sadly, looking into Tetsuo's eyes. "No babe it's not that, I think you're hot it's just I don't want to," said Tetsuo. Masyo sighed sadly and unwrapped her arms from around Tetsuo. Tetsuo walked away and then turned around to face Masyo again, he felt so horny right now, but he just couldn't. He felt like he was crazy, either that or he was turning funny and either one of those options wasn't good. Masyo sat down on the sofa and looked down sadly at the floor. Tetsuo sighed and walked into his room. It was now completely dark and the velvet sky was filled with diamond stars, he walked over to the window and stared up into the stars, resting his elbows on the window ledge. "I don't know if you're up there Kaori, or if you can even hear me," he said sadly, gazing up at the stars. "I can't believe I let things get as far as they did and I especially never wanted to hurt you. You were the only one who ever understood me, you cared about me and I treated you like shit. I hate myself more for that and I know that it never seemed that way or I never told you, but I really loved you Kaori!" he began to cry. "Huh look at me, I was always afraid of letting you see me cry and I acted like a bastard towards you whenever it happened to try and act tough, but you always stood by me to the very end. I never believed in being mushy or any of that soul-mate crap, but I believed in trying to better myself because I wanted you to be proud of me as your boyfriend. I wanted to lead like Kaneda, be a lady's man like Yamagata, be smart like Kai, but I let it go too far and it resulted in me losing you forever and I'll never forgive myself for that.ever!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
